I'll be mother
by xSherlock007
Summary: Ma version de l'enfance des deux frères Holmes. C'est sûr que ce seras un peu OOC alors si vous n'aimer pas, ne lisez pas. Et pour le rating, j'avais absolument aucun idée quoi mettre. Je pense que ça devrais aller. Mais n'hésité pas à me dire si je devrai changer. :D À vous de voir.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjours à tous!**

**Donc voici une nouvelle fanfiction, que je vous présente. J'espère que vous allez l'aimé et s'il-vous-plait, ne me critiquer pas sur les faute de grammaire, d'orthographe ou de ponctuation. Je sais que je fais beaucoup d'erreur et j'essaye de faire plus attention à chaque fois. Donc merci, d'avance.**

**Cette fanfiction, pourrais tourner en une fanfic OOC. (Out of character) Donc vous êtes prévenue. Mais c'est plutôt une fanfic, Child!Lock, donc c'est sûr que les personnages ne parleront pas pareille et tout ce qui va avec. Et vue que Mycroft et Sherlock sont enfants. Je me suis dit que je changerais un peu leur façon de faire. Alors, voici ma version de l'enfance des frères Holmes. Et je veux faire ça un peu réaliste, alors Greg Lestrade, John Watson, Jim Moriaty, Irène Adler et les autres personnages dans la série BBC (c'est sûr elle que je me base) ne sont pas là. (Appart peut-être, Sébastian Wilkes. :P ) Désolé. Et pour leurs parents, je l'ai est nommé Richard et Elisabeth Holmes. Et tous les noms se prononcent en Anglais. Et je l'ai est donc écrit en Anglais. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un sais qu'elle est le vrai nom de ses parents?**

**Et aussi la manière que mes fanfics sont écrite, peut-être que certaine personne, diront que s'écrit peut-être des mots qui n'existe probablement pas. C'est parce que je suis Canadienne, Québécoise. xD C'est donc la manière que je parle, parfois.**

**Donc, bonne lecture !**

**Child!Mycroft et Child!Sherlock**

**I'll be mother**

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

_-Quelque temps après '' A Scandal in Belgravia ''-_

_Sherlock était couché sur le sofa, tandis que John lisait le journal, en buvant un thé. Il repensa soudain à une question qu'il voulait poser, il y a longtemps. _

_« Um, Sherlock? » Dit alors John en se retournant._

_« Huh? » Fit Sherlock, pour dire qu'il écoutait._

_« Tu sais à Buckingham Palace, quand Mycroft a dit : Je serais '' maman ''. ET que tu as répondu que cela était toute votre enfance en bref. Que voulais-tu dire? » Demanda John._

_Sherlock releva la tête et regarda John un instant. _

_« Je voulais simplement dire que Mycroft se prend tout le temps pour ma mère. » Lui dit Sherlock en haussant les épaules._

_John continua de le regarder. _

_« Pourquoi? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Quoi? Bah, parce qu'il est comme ça. » Répondu Sherlock. « D'autres questions? »_

_« C'est pour cela que tu le déteste autant? » Demanda soudain John. _

_Sherlock tourna la tête vers le mur et regarda un point invisible. _

_« J'imagine que oui. » Dit alors Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Dernière question. Est-ce que ça a toujours été comme ça, entre toi et ton frère? » Demanda John._

_Sherlock pensa une seconde et fini par murmurer la réponse._

_« Non. »_

-XxX-

L'école était enfin finie et Mycroft rentrait chez lui, son sac à dos sur les épaules. La maison familial n'était pas très loin donc il allait souvent à l'école, en marchant.

Il faisait chaud et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. C'était une très belle journée d'été. Âgé de 7 ans, Mycroft Holmes regardait le ciel, les deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns, rejoignit Mycroft.

« Hey! » Dit-il en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du rouquin.

« Sebastian. » Répondit Mycroft en souriant.

« Tu fais quoi? » Demanda le brun.

« Je retournais chez moi. » Répondit Mycroft.

« Ah, est-ce qu'ont avaient des devoirs, en math? » Demanda Sebastian.

« Pas moi, j'ai fini… Mais s'était la page 53, le numéro 6. » Lui dit alors Mycroft en regardant son agenda d'école.

« Okay, merci. On se voit demain! Bye Mycroft. » Répondit alors Sebastian en partant de son côté.

Mycroft hocha la tête et continua à marcher.

Rendu chez lui il ouvrit la grande porte et enleva ses sneakers. Il courut poser son sac à dos sur la table de la cuisine et regarda son agenda. Aucun devoir, comme d'habitude. Il emporta son sac au troisième étage, là où se trouvait sa chambre. Il le posa sur son lit et entra doucement dans la chambre d'à-côté. Sa mère était assise sur un fauteuil en cuir et dans ses bras, dormait un petit garçon. Mycroft s'approcha doucement du bébé d'un an. Et caressa sa petite tête. Le bébé ouvrit ses yeux bleus et regarda son grand-frère. Il lui sourit et Mycroft fit de même.

« C'est le temps pour ton petit-frère de dormir, Mycroft. » Lui dit sa mère en souriant.

Mycroft hocha la tête.

« Où est papa? » Demanda-t-il.

« Dans le salon. » Lui dit sa mère.

« Merci. » Dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Il se rendit dans le salon et retrouva son père, endormit sur le sofa.

« Papa. » Dit-il.

Son père se réveilla et le regarda.

« Oui? »

« Est-ce que je pourrais aller jouer avec Sherlock quand il sera réveillé? » Demanda Mycroft.

« Mycroft, ton frère est trop jeune. » Lui dit son père en le faisant s'assoir à ses coté sur le sofa.

Mycroft soupira et s'assis près de son père.

« Demain, il y a une visite guidé à Buckingham Palace. Pourrais-tu venir avec moi? » Demanda soudain Mycroft.

« Oui, bien sûr. C'est quand? » Lui dit son père en souriant.

« Demain à dix-sept heures. » Répondit Mycroft. « Après on pourrait aller voir un film au cinéma. »

« Bien sûr, en parlant de film, j'en ai acheté un nouveau tout à l'heure. Tu veux l'écouter? » Lui dit son père et se levant.

Mycroft hocha la tête en souriant. Quelques minutes plus tard, lui et son père était assis avec un bol de popcorn et regardait le film.

_-2 semaines plus tard-_

« Dit : Maman. » Répétait la mère des deux garçons.

Sherlock qui était assis sur ses genoux, la regarda sans rien dire.

« Sherlock, dit : Maman. Ma, man. » Essaya encore sa mère.

Sherlock leva sa main et commença à mordiller le bout de son index. Son père se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère.

« Peut-être la prochaine fois. » Dit-il.

« Dit : Papa. » Essaya sa mère.

Sherlock retourna la tête et regarda Mycroft puis regarda les jouait poser dans le bac à jouait. Il pointa le bac à jouait et sa mère le posa par terre. Le jeune marcha jusqu'à la boîte.

« Mycroft occupe-toi de ton frère un peu. Je vais passer un appelle. Viens avec moi, Richard. » Dit alors leur mère.

« J'arrive Elisabeth. » Répondit leur père.

« Oui, maman. » Répondu ensuite Mycroft.

Mycroft se retourna vers Sherlock qui essayait de prendre un jouait dans la boîte. Mycroft prit alors une petite voiture et la donna à Sherlock. Ce dernier la lança.

« Qu'elle jouait veux-tu? » Demanda Mycroft en regardant dans la boîte. « Peut-être ça. » Dit-il en prenant une peluche de pirate, avec un perroquet sur l'épaule.

Sherlock lança aussi la peluche. Et essaya d'embarquer dans la boîte. Mycroft l'aida et se dernier fit basculer la boîte et en sortit une loupe. Mycroft prit la loupe des mains de son frère.

« Ne joue pas avec ça. » Lui dit-t-il.

Sherlock grimaça et tira sur la loupe. Mycroft fini par lui laisser et Sherlock sourit en regardant à travers la loupe. Mycroft sourit à son tour.

« Tu veux être un petit détective? » Demanda Mycroft en riant.

Sherlock fouilla dans la boîte et en sortit un chapeau de pirate. Il le mit sur la tête. Enfin, il essaya. Mycroft le lui mit sur la tête et Sherlock commença à rire. Il leva la loupe et regarda son frère.

« Un détective pirate. » Dit Mycroft en riant encore plus.

Sherlock lui sourit et se leva. Il commença à regarder partout avec sa loupe.

« Sherlock, tu n'es pas obliger de dire maman ou papa. Tu peux dire n'importe quel mot. Tu pourrais même dire, Sherlock. » Essaya Mycroft en souriant.

Sherlock se retourna, sourit à son frère et retourna jouer avec sa loupe. Mycroft soupira et replaça les jouait dans la boîte et la replaça à sa place. Soudain sa mère et son père arrivèrent. Elisabeth prit Sherlock dans ses bras et s'assis sur le fauteuil en face. Elle assit le jeune garçon sur ses genoux et Sherlock approcha la loupe sur ses yeux. Ses yeux était de la même couleur que c'eux de sa mère.

« Bon, Sherlock peux-tu dire : Maman? » Demanda sa mère.

Sherlock ne dit rien et regarda à travers la loupe. Mycroft se leva et partit dans la cuisine. Sherlock regarda sa mère et sourit. Elisabeth lui sourit et soupira.

« Il n'est pas encore près, Elisabeth. Laisse-lui le temps. » Dit alors Richard en se levant.

Sherlock regarda autour de lui et s'aperçue que son frère n'était plus là.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas, Sherlock? » Dit-elle en posant son fils par terre.

Sherlock marcha dans le salon et regarda partout, puis il vue son frère arriver à nouveau dans le salon. Il recommença à sourire et leva les bras en l'air. Mycroft le regarda intriguer.

« Mycwof » Dit alors Sherlock en regarda son frère.

Les yeux de Mycroft s'ouvrir grand. Elisabeth et Richard s'agenouillèrent près de Sherlock.

« Quoi? » Demanda sa mère.

« Mycwof. » Dit encore Sherlock.

« Il a dit ton nom, Mycroft. Oh, Sherlock. » Dit-elle en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Sherlock commença à rire et Elisabeth laisse Sherlock par terre pour qu'il puisse encore jouer avec sa loupe et son chapeau.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjours à tous!**

** Et voici le chapitre 2. J'espère que vous allez l'aimé.**

**Sherlock et Mycroft sont vraiment OOC finalement. Enfin selon moi. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

_-2 ans et demie plus tard-_

Maintenant âgé de trois ans et demie, Sherlock s'amusait dans la cour avec son frère, âgé de 11 ans et Sebastian Wilkes, âgé de 10 ans.

« Je suis le capitaine Holmes et vous êtes mes matelots! » Dit alors Sherlock en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

Il était habillé avec des culottes courtes, un T-shirt rayé et son chapeau de pirate. Il avait fait exprès de mettre sa ceinture avec une petite tête de mort dessus. Et y accrocher son épée et son walkie-talkie. Les trois amis avaient tous placé un walkie-talkie sur leur ceinture et il communiquait avec.

« Myc! Tu es mon assistant. » Décida Sherlock en pointant son frère, à l'autre bout de la cour.

Mycroft vue alors leur père arriver et cria à travers le walkie-talkie.

« Ennemie en vue! »

« Attaquer! » Cria Sherlock.

Lui, Mycroft et Sebastian coururent vers le père des deux frères. Sherlock sortit son épée en styromousse et fit semblant d'attaquer son père.

Richard prit Sherlock dans ses bras et le leva dans les airs.

« Ah, ah, ah je t'ai eu! » Dit-il avec une voie grave.

« Ahahah, lâche-moi papa. » Dit alors Sherlock en riant.

« C'est le temps de dînée les garçons. » Leur dit Richard.

« Quoi, il est déjà midi? » Demanda Sebastian. « Oh, oh je dois retourner chez moi. Bye! » Dit-il en courant.

« Bye! » Cria Sherlock.

Les deux frères rentrèrent dans la maison et s'assirent à table avec leurs parents. Leur mère leur apporta le dinée et ils mangèrent en silence. Puis leur mère prit la parole.

« Bon, les garçons. Vous savez que nous avons un horaire chargé et notre travail nous force à sortir de la ville, parfois. » Commença-t-elle.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

« Cette fois nous allons devoir nous absenter pour plus longtemps. » Continua leur père.

Mycroft hocha la tête mais Sherlock haussa les sourcils.

« Comment longtemps? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Un mois. » Leur dit Elisabeth.

« C'est beaucoup un mois? » Demanda Sherlock en regardant Mycroft.

Mycroft secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Et Sherlock hocha la tête en souriant.

« Et c'est votre tante Rose qui va vous garder. Elle va venir ici. » Expliqua leur père.

« D'accord. » Dit alors Mycroft. « Quand est-ce que vous partez? »

« Demain matin. » Répondit Richard.

« Demain matin c'est samedi. » Dit Sherlock.

Mycroft hocha la tête et les deux garçons finirent de manger et partirent jouer aux pirates à nouveau.

-Le soir-

Les valises de Richard et Elisabeth étaient prête. La sœur d'Elisabeth, Rose était arrivée et s'occupait des enfants. Elle venait d'avoir 21 ans et Elisabeth lui faisait confiance pour s'occuper de ses garçons.

« J'ai confiance en elle, Sherlock et Mycroft serons bien avec elle. » Dit-elle à Richard.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre d'invité et souhaitèrent bonne nuit et bonne chance à Rose puis montèrent dans leur chambre. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock arriva dans leur chambre. Il pleurait.

« Sherlock? Tout va bien, mon bébé? » Demanda sa mère en se levant et en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Il courut dans ses bras et ferma ses yeux.

« On ne s'en va pas pour longtemps, Sherlock. » Lui dit son père.

« C'est une page complète sur le calendrier. C'est beaucoup! » Dit-il.

Elisabeth le posa sur leur lit et Sherlock se faufila dans les bras de son père. Il sanglota et Richard vint lui frotter le dos avec sa main.

« Tout va bien aller. Je suis sûr que tu ne verras même pas le temps passer. » Lui dit Richard.

Elisabeth passa une main dans les cheveux bruns foncé de son fils.

« Tout va bien aller. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Veux-tu dormir avec nous? » Demanda alors son père.

Sherlock hocha la tête en passant le dedans de son poignet gauche sur ses yeux, mouillés. Ses parents lui laissèrent une place entre eux et il se coucha. Ils tombèrent vite endormit.

Le lendemain matin, ils déposèrent un baiser sur la tête de leur deux fils et partir. Rose emporta Sherlock dans sa chambre au troisième étage et le posa sur son lit en forme de bateau de pirate. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et commença à pleurer. Mycroft vint le voir et lui proposa de regarder un film ensemble. Cela calma Sherlock, qui pendant le film essayait de deviner (ou de déduire, comme disait son frère) ce qui allait se passer dans le film. Mycroft lui donna quelque truc et le jeune garçon pu trouver qui était le méchant avant tout les personnages du film. Il était très fier de lui et son frère aussi.

-2 semaines plus tard-

Sherlock commençait à beaucoup s'ennuyer de ses parents. Quand son frère était à l'école, Rose essayait de faire apprendre l'alphabet à Sherlock. Et aussi comment écrire son nom et des choses comme ça. Ses parents avait appelé et il avait parlé tellement longtemps qu'ils ne parlaient plus. Sherlock voulait juste les entendre respirer et il se sentait comme s'ils étaient avec lui. Il avait très hâte de les revoir.

Le vendredi quand Mycroft arriva à la maison. Il s'assit à la table pour faire ses devoirs. Il était bloquer sur un numéro et pour mieux penser il avait rejoint ses deux mains ensembles, de tel que ses doigt se touchait. Et il avait ramené ses mains en dessous de son menton. Sherlock le regardait faire et essayait de copier son grand-frère. Rose sourit en voyant le plus jeune imité le plus vieux.

Sherlock avait commencé à faire comme son frère quand il voulait penser. Il commençait aussi, à déduire les personnes près de lui. Ce qui mettait souvent Rose mal à l'aise. Sherlock riait en voyant l'expression sur le visage des gens. Il trouvait cela drôle, parce qu'il ne savait pas encore ce que ses parole rapportait. Il écoutait souvent des films avec son frère et essayait de deviner ce que les gens allait faire et allait dire. Il était très content de découvrir son don. Son… pouvoir de déduction. Il se préparait petit à petit à l'arrivée de ses parents. Et il était vraiment heureux. Ses parents allaient arriver dans pas moins de deux semaines. L'arrive de ses parents se rapprochait.

-2 semaines plus tard-

Sherlock était tout excité, ses parents allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre! Il sautait partout dans la maison et Rose essayait de le calmer mais sans succès. Puis soudain elle entendu la sonnette résonné dans la maison. Elle courut à la porte et laissa les deux garçons dans le salon.

« Ce n'est pas maman et papa, parce qu'il ne sonnerait pas. » Dit alors Sherlock.

« Tu as raison, mon cher frère. » Répondit Mycroft.

Rose ouvrit la porte et un policier se fit voir.

« Oui? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Madame, Rose Wilson? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, que se passe-t-il. » Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

« Je suis désolé, de vous annoncer cela mais votre sœur et son mari. Madame Elisabeth Holmes et Monsieur Richard Holmes… » Commença-t-il.

Au son su nom de ses parents, Sherlock se rendit à la porte avec Mycroft. Quand le plus vieux vit l'officier de police il murmura.

« Non… » Murmura-t-il.

Il avait déjà compris.

« Ils ont eu un accident de voiture qui leur a coûté la vie. » Dit enfin le policier doucement.

« Non! » Cria Sherlock en courant vers le policier. « Non! Ils ne peuvent pas être… morts! » Cria-t-il en pleurant.

« Viens, Sherlock. » Murmura Mycroft en lui prenant le bras.

« Toi, tu vas me lâcher! » Cria Sherlock en se débâtant.

Rose était paralyser elle ne bougeait plus et des larmes coulait sur ses joues. Sherlock fini par lâcher un grand soupire et se laissa tomber dans les bras de son frère. Ce dernier l'emporta dans sa chambre et il se coucha sur le lit. Sherlock vint se coller sur lui. Et Mycroft enroula ses bras autour du corps tremblant de son frère.

« Tout va bien aller. Tu vas passer au travers. Tout va bien aller, je suis là. » Murmura Mycroft en serrant son jeune frère contre lui.

Sherlock continua de pleurer pour une bonne heure puis les deux garçons tombèrent endormit.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bien le bonjour!**

**Donc premièrement, je déteste la fin de mon dernier chapitre. Je déteste les fins tristes mais je devais le faire. :(**

**Donc voici le prochain chapitre. Un peu moins triste. Maintenant que **_**ça**_** est passé. Vous allez pouvoir voir ou lire, la descente. De l'amitié des frères Holmes. Sûrement pas dans ce chapitre ici. Mais peut-être dans les prochains. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

**Bon maintenant, pour parler un peu de l'école. Chez moi, on commence l'école à 5 ans ou à 4 ans si on est né après septembre. Cette année-là se nomme la maternelle. Ensuite on reste à la même école jusqu'à la 8****e**** année. Puis après on va à la Polyvalente. Pour étudier jusqu'en 12****e**** année. Ensuite c'est le collège ou l'université. Mycroft est en 9****e**** année années, dans ce chapitre et Sherlock en 4****e**** année. J'ai pris l'exemple de mon école parce que je ne sais pas comment les écoles en Angleterre fonctionnent. Donc pardonnez-moi, s'il-vous-plait. : D **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Teen!Mycroft et Child!Sherlock**

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

_-3 ans plus tard-_

Mycroft avait maintenant 14 ans et il commençait à s'intéresser à la politique. Sherlock, lui qui avait maintenant 7 ans, voulait devenir pirate. Il était maintenant en 4e année. Et à tous les jours de semaines comme aujourd'hui. Mycroft l'emportait à l'école. Puis se rendait à son école à lui.

Il était 8 heures du matin et Sherlock entrait dans la grande école. Il se rendit à son casier et y rangea ses affaires. Il sortit son cahier de note, son agenda d'école et ses cahiers de math. Puis il se rendit à son cours.

Mycroft lui, était moins habituer à l'école. S'était quand même assez nouveau pour lui mais il allait s'y habituer vite. Il regarda son agenda. Jour un, premier cours, Français! Il s'y rendit et attendit la première cloche. Puis trois minutes plus tard le cours commença.

Quelques heures plus tard. Le plus jeune des Holmes arriva à la maison.

« Tante Rose, je suis rentré! » Cria-t-il.

« Bonjour, Sherlock. As-tu des devoirs? » Demanda Rose.

« Non. » Dit-il en relevant le menton, fier de lui. « J'ai écrit des déductions, tu veux voir? » Dit-il en lui passant son cahier.

« Bien sûr! » Dit-elle en prenant le cahier et en commença à lire, la page que Sherlock lui montrait.

_Erick Williams (le nouveau). Pas trop gentil. Il est toujours avec Mike. (Un bon garçon.) Je devrais l'avertir. Ou non…_

_Sebastian Wilkes. Ses parents ce sont séparer hier. Son père commence à le battre. Il s'ennuie de sa mère. _

« Je écrite la première pendant le dinée et j'ai vue Seb dehors après. » Lui expliqua Sherlock.

« Bien. On mange à cinq heures, sois là. » Lui dit Rose en regardant son cahier une dernière fois. « Tien. » Dit-elle en le lui rendant.

Elle regarda Sherlock partirent dans sa chambre au troisième. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il garde tout cela en dedans de son brillant cerveau. Sinon le petit, serais bien vite sans amis.

Sherlock se rendit en haut et entra dans la chambre de son frère. Il regarda sur un mur où était déposé un tableau à épingle. Sur le tableau il voyait son frère avec d'autres personnes. Deux d'entre eux était aussi jeune que Mycroft. Lui de gauche était un jeune garçon d'environ 14 ou 15 ans. Il avait des longs cheveux bruns. Et ses yeux était brun noisette. Puis l'autre était une jeune fille d'environ 13 ou 14 ans. Elle était grande et ses cheveux blond, retombait en cascade sur ses épaules. Mycroft était dans le milieu avec ses cheveux courts et roux. Sa chemise bleu et son pantalon noir le faisait paraitre plus vieux. À-côtés d'eux se trouvait deux adulte.

« Les professeurs. » Pensa Sherlock.

Et en dessous, il était écrit : Élection du président des élèves.

Mycroft avait donc passé les auditions. Sherlock était content pour son frère. Il sourit et regarda les autres photos. Il en avait quelque une qui montrait Sherlock et son frère. Puis une autre avec Sebastian. Puis une autre avec leurs parents. Sherlock baissa la tête. Il repartit dans sa chambre et attendu son frère.

_-1 heure plus tard-_

« Je suis rentré! » Cria Mycroft.

« Myc! » Cria Sherlock en descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

« Sherlock. » Dit-il en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras.

« Mycroft! Ça a bien été à l'école? » Demanda Rose.

« Bien sûr! J'ai gagné les élections! Je suis le président des élèves! » Dit-il en souriant.

« Super! » Lui dit Sherlock. « Viens on va aller jouer. »

« J'ai des devoirs, Sherlock. » Lui dit Mycroft.

« Je veux te regarder faire! » Cria Sherlock en courant dans la cuisine.

Mycroft secoua la tête en souriant et sortit ses cahiers.

_-1 mois et 2 semaines plus tard-_

« Noël! » Cria Sherlock en courant dans le salon. « Aller réveille Mycroft, espèce de paresseux! »

« Huh. » Gémit Mycroft en se levant.

« Aller viens! » Cria à nouveau son jeune frère en descendant les escaliers.

Mycroft arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon. Ils étaient déjà le 25 décembre. Mon dieux que la vie était courte. Mycroft sourit et regarda son jeune frère qui venait tout juste d'avoir, 8 ans quelques semaines passer. Il s'agenouilla et regarda Sherlock faire. Il avait déjà placé et divisé les cadeaux. Deux pour Mycroft, trois pour Sherlock et un pour Rose.

« Tante Rose! Tu commences! » Décida Sherlock.

Elle ria doucement et prit le cadeau dans ses mains. Elle le déballa et découvrit un gros livre de recette.

« On l'a acheté ensemble, moi et Myc. J'ai eu l'idée! » Expliqua Sherlock tout content.

« Oh, vous êtes tellement adorable. » Dit-elle en les serrant contre elle.

« À toi Mycroft! » Dit-alors Sherlock.

Mycroft commença à rire. Il déballa le premier et découvrit un livre sur l'étude des droits et gouvernement.

« Oh c'est génial. Merci tante Rose! » Dit-il en la serrant.

Le deuxième était un ticket. Il le regarda de plus près.

« Quoi!? » Dit-il.

« Je connais bien les politiciens. » Expliqua Rose en souriant.

« Une journée complète!? » Dit-il.

« Oui et Paul m'a dit que tu vas rencontrer la reine. » Répondit Rose.

Mycroft lui sauta dans les bras.

« Merci, merci, merci! » Dit-il dans ses bras.

Elle ria et Sherlock le regarda en souriant.

« C'est Sherlock qui m'a dit que tu t'intéressait à la politique. » Dit-elle.

« Oh, merci petit-frère. » Dit-il en le prenant lui aussi dans ses bras.

« Bon, c'est à mon tour! » Dit Sherlock en prenant le premier cadeau.

Il le regarda et le secoua. Il l'ouvrit et vue l'ensemble complet d'équipement de pirate.

« Trop cool! » Dit-il en plaçant le chapeau avec la plume sur sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ont dit? » Demanda Mycroft.

« Merci beaucoup! » Dit-il.

« C'est moi qui te l'ai acheté. » Lui dit Mycroft. « Tu m'avais dit que tu le voulais. »

« Merci, Myc. » Dit-il. « Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il.

Mycroft sourit et déposa un baiser sur la tête de son petit-frère. Sherlock prit le second cadeau. Il savait déjà ce qui avait dedans. Il le déballa et trouva un violon.

« Ça c'est génial! » Cria-t-il en sautant dans les bras de sa tante.

« Et ton grand-père à accepter de te donner des cours. » Expliqua Rose.

« Génial! »

Il prit l'autre cadeau qui était beaucoup plus lourd. Il le déballa et découvrit un microscope.

« Mais, comment..? » Murmura-t-il.

« C'est ta mère qui m'avait demandé de te l'acheter pour Noël. Elle savait que s'était le cadeau parfait pour toi. » Dit-elle doucement.

Elle regarda Sherlock qui ne parlait plus.

« Tu n'es pas content? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, non je suis très content. C'est juste que… c'est comme un cadeau de maman. » Murmura-t-il et une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Sherlock? » Murmura Mycroft.

« Maman et papa, me manque. » Dit-il en soupirant.

Mycroft hocha la tête, il comprenait.

Puis quelques heures plus tard. Sherlock était assis à son nouveau bureau et regardait à travers son microscope. Et Mycroft lisait son nouveau livre. Rose commençait par contre à se demander si Sherlock allait passer au travers, de la mort de ses parents. Elle pensa un instant et appela Paul Patterson. Le cher politicien qui allait bientôt devenir membre de la famille. Elle regarda sa main et jeta un œil à sa bague. Enfin quelque chose de bon arrivait dans sa vie. Elle ria en passant à Mycroft qui allait apprendre qu'un politicien allait bientôt être son oncle. Il serait drôle à voir, c'est sûr!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hey!**

**Donc voici le prochain et dernier chapitre! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer! :D**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

_-4 ans et demis plus tard_-

« Bye Sherlock, on se revoit plus tard. » Dit alors Mycroft en baissant la fenêtre de sa voiture noire.

« Bye, Mycroft! » Répondu Sherlock en se dirigent vers la porte de l'école.

« Fait attention à toi! » Cria Mycroft.

« Oui, Mycroft. » Dit Sherlock en grimaçant.

Son frère commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il était surprotecteur. Sherlock soupira et entra dans l'école. Il se rendit à son premier cours et attendit. Il était maintenant en 8e année, il avait 13 ans. Ses cheveux étaient, bruns foncé et bouclé. Ses boucles, encadrait son visage et ses pommettes hautes. Sa bouche qui était plutôt différente des autres apportait souvent les regards. Son arc de cupidon qui était très prononcé. Lui donnait un peu l'allure d'une bouche de femme. Il n'en portait peu d'attention. Il avait appris à ignorer les autres élèves. Mais quand ils lui mettaient les nerfs à vif, il lâchait tout et son seul moyen de défense était son pouvoir de déduction. Son esprit était certainement plus développer que les autres et il en profitait. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis.

« Les élèves. » Dit alors la professeure qui entrait dans la salle de classe.

Tout le monde s'assirent à leur place et attendirent que madame Wilkes parle. Oui, Wilkes. L'enseignante de Sherlock n'était l'une autre que la mère de Sebastian.

« Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un des élèves de la polyvalente va venir ici. Et vous parler de la polyvalente. » Continua-t-elle. « Sebastian Wilkes, Martin Harrison et Elena Williams. »

Je souris en entendant le nom de Seb, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue. Au même moment, il arriva dans la classe.

_-Pendant la pause-_

« Sebastian! » Dit Sherlock en rejoignant son vieil ami.

« Tien le petit Holmes. Ca fait pas mal longtemps. » Répondu Sebastian.

« Quoi tu le connais? » Demanda un des élèves de la classe de Sherlock.

« Oui, il était mon ami, avant. » Dit-il.

« Que veux-tu dire, Seb? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Tu n'as plus aucun place dans mon cœur, Holmes. Toi et ton frère! » Dit-il.

« Quoi!? Pourquoi? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Tu as dit à combien de personne que mes parents n'étaient plus ensemble? » Cria Sebastian en pointant Sherlock. « Tu ne sais pas combien de mal tu as fait à ma famille. Mes parents allait se remettre ensemble et mon père à cru que ma mère avait dit à tout le monde, qu'il n'était plus ensemble. Il l'a accusée et il est parti! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Sherlock Holmes! »

« Mais… Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne… appart Rose. » Murmura-t-il. En pensant à sa tante.

« Vas-t-en Holmes! » Dit-il en le poussant.

Sherlock tomba par terre mais se releva aussitôt et frappa Sebastian au visage. Ils commencèrent à se battre et la mère de Sebastian du intervenir.

« Toi dans le bureau, mon cher. » Dit-elle à Sherlock.

« Mais, c'est lui qui… » Commença Sherlock avant de se faire couper la parole.

« Non! Dans le bureau! » Cria-t-elle.

Sherlock grimaça et parti s'assoir au bureau.

_-Quelques heures plus tard_-

« Tout va bien, Sherlock? » Demanda Rose.

« Toi je ne veux plus te parler, tu entends? » Cria Sherlock.

Il prit son sac et partit dehors. Il monta dans la cabane que lui et Mycroft avait construite et s'assis pour faire ses devoirs.

Quelques instants après, Mycroft fit son apparition.

« Tout va bien? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Mycroft… » Dit-il en grimaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi? » Demanda le plus vieux.

« Tu m'énerve! Tout va bien? Tout va bien? Est-ce que ça va? Je suis tanné! » Cria-t-il.

« Je prends juste de tes nouvelles, pour faire sûr que tu vas bien? » Expliqua Mycroft.

« Ouais, ben arrête! » Dit-il.

« Très bien… » Dit alors Mycroft en descendant de la cabane.

Sherlock regarda son frère partir et quand il fut certain qu'il ne reviendrait pas pour un moment. Il ouvrit son sac à dos et sortit son paquet de cigarette. Il en alluma une et commença à fumé. S'était la meilleure façon qui avait trouvé pour se calmé. Il ferma ses yeux et entra dans un monde parfais.

S'était calme. Il avait deux personnes qui parlaient. « Maman! Papa! » Dit-il dans sa tête. « Sherlock. » Murmura ses parents. Il avança dans ce monde qui lui appartenait et inspira profondément. Puis expira et ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Il souriait. C'était son monde à lui. Là où il gardait toutes les déductions qu'il avait faites et pensées. Sa mémoire était parfaite et il se rappelait de chaque phrase. De chaque regard. Il serait détective plus tard. Il avait décidé cela il y avait environ un an. Il était bien dans ce monde. Il pouvait réfléchir et personne ne le dérangeait. S'était son monde, son palais mental.

« Sherlock!? » Dit alors Mycroft en le sortant de son monde.

« Quoi? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Tu fumes!? » Demanda alors Mycroft les yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Ça te surprend? » Répondu Sherlock. « Tu en veux? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, Sherlock. Jette tout de suite ces cigarettes! » Cria Mycroft.

« Je fais ce que je veux! » Cria Sherlock.

« Ne pleure pas pour moi, sur ton lit de mort, mon frère. » Lui dit Mycroft.

« Certainement pas! Et arrête de me dire quoi faire! Tu n'es pas ma mère ni mon père! » Cria Sherlock.

Mycroft le regarda et hocha la tête.

« Tu as raison. Je suis désolé de vouloir te protéger petit-frère. Mais tu as quand même raison. Je peux faire comme maman ou papa mais je n'aurais jamais autant d'amour et de respect qu'eux venant de toi. » Lui dit Mycroft parfaitement sérieux.

Sherlock le regarda d'un regard noir.

« Je suis désolé… » Pensa-t-il.

Mais il ne lui dit jamais...

-XxX-

Il était désolé des horreurs qu'il avait pu dire. Il aimait son frère. Comme tout frère et sœur. Mais… il imaginait qu'il n'avait jamais pleinement fait le deuil de ses parents. S'était donc pour cela qu'il le détestait autant. Sa mère et son père était des personnes très protectrices et Mycroft voulait simplement donnée une chance à Sherlock. De se sentir… aimé à nouveau comme avec ses parents. Il comprenait maintenant. Son frère avait fait tout cela, juste pour aider Sherlock à passer au travers. Et Sherlock se rappela les mots de son frère, la nuit de la mort de ses parents.

« Tu vas passer au travers… Je suis là. » Avait-il dit.

S'était une promesse. Une promesse de toujours être là pour veiller sur lui. Il comprenait maintenant.

Sherlock avait fermé les yeux. Sans qu'il sans rendre contre. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Tous ces souvenirs, s'était trop fort.

« Hey, Sherlock… tu pleurs? » Demanda John en s'agenouillant près du sofa ou Sherlock était coucher.

« John… » Murmura-t-il.

« Tout va bien, je suis là… Ne t'en fait pas, je suis là. » Murmura John.

« Je sais. » Dit-il en forçant un sourire.

_-Pendant ce temps-_

Mycroft regardait l'ordinateur. Il était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, chez lui et il regardait les caméras. Enfin, la caméra de 221b Baker Street. Voyant son petit-frère comme cela. Mycroft sut tout de suite, que Sherlock avait compris. Mycroft regarda autour de lui. Il vivait encore dans la grande maison familiale avec quelques personnes. Héritage de ses parents.

Une femme lui tapota l'épaule gauche.

« J'imagine qu'il a enfin comprit pourquoi tu faisais ça. » Lui dit la femme.

« Oui, j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire la vérité. » Répondu Mycroft sans se retourner, il savait qui était cette femme.

Mais il se retourna quand même et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la femme qui était plus petite que lui.

« Je t'aime, maman. » Dit-il.

* * *

**The End.**

**J'espère que vous aurais aimé et n'hésita pas à laisser une review. Merci :D**


End file.
